Adventures Outside Camelot
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: Being lost in a unknown forest in God knows who's land with the Crown Prince of Camelot was not how Merlin thought he would be spending the next couple months. But thanks to Destiny and whatever other crap it looked like they would be gone a while. Rated T for mild swearing and character death.


Being lost in a unknown forest in God knows who's land with the Crown Prince of Camelot was not how Merlin thought he would be spending the next couple months. But thanks to _Destiny_ and whatever other crap it looked like he would be gone a while.

**Hi! So this story has been floating around my head for a while so here you go! I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters**

Merlin-**regular dialog**

_**Merlin**_**-Thoughts**

_Merlin-_**emphasis**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Merlin was looking forward to a quiet couple of days while Arthur and some of the knights did a border patrol until Arthur told him to pack his bag, as Merlin was coming along. ''I need someone to polish my armor and take care of my horses don't I?'' Arthur had said with that smug look on his face. Merlin knew there was no point in arguing so he packed his bag and set off with Arthur. If they had known that this would be the last they would see of Camelot in a very long time they would have said a lot more goodbyes, but as they did not they left with only a quick goodbye to Giaus and Uther and were on their way.

After they met up with Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, and Sir Elyan at the gate they set off into the forest. It was quite a lively time for everyone but Merlin, who was still shaken up by Lancelot's death. Merlin couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do to protect Arthur if he never listened to him, and the one time Merlin had the chance to save him Lancelot died in his place. and now Merlin felt horribly guilty about the whole thing. Lancelot was also the only knight that knew about his powers and now that he was dead Merlin felt more alone then ever. ''Why the long face _Mer_lin?'' Arthur said emphasizing the first part of his name. Merlin quickly gave a falsely bright smile, ''What are you talking about sire? I'm fine, really.'' Merlin responded hoping Arthur would leave him alone and ride on. ''Not that I care or anything but you look like someone just died'' Arthur pointed out, Merlin's heart gave a little squeeze, ''Its nothing.'' Merlin said sharply. "We'd better be going though." Merlin said as he quickly rode ahead. They continued on without another word between them, Merlin just watched as the knights joked with each other and told stories, _**How can they laugh like that when a fellow knight died not a week ago?! **_Merlin thought angrily _**and how can Arthur tell jokes when a man died for him?! does he not feel any guilt at all?!**_ Merlin didn't realize he was glaring until Gwaine pulled his horse next to him, ''Are you alright mate?'' he asked in a quiet tone, ''Just fine.'' Merlin said, a little bitterness seeping into his voice. ''If you'd like to talk about anything, anything at all. Come find me later'' Gwaine said sympathetically before riding off to meet the others. When it started to get dark Arthur decided to stop for the night and sent Merlin to get firewood, a little while after Merlin left Arthur went to "go make sure Merlin was getting enough wood'' it wasn't long before he saw Merlin collecting firewood, was he wasn't expecting however was for there to be tears running down Merlin's cheeks. Arthur tried to sneak up behind him and find out what was going on but he accidentally stepped on a stick that cracked rather loudly. Merlin jumped and whirled around not quite knowing what to expect. When he saw that it was Arthur he dropped the firewood he was holding and quickly swiped at his eyes and prayed Arthur wouldn't say anything. Unfortunately his prayers were not answered because as soon as he saw Merlin wiping away his tears Arthur confronted him, "What the hell Merlin?!'' Arthur shouted, "Whats going on with you?! You haven't been acting yourself all week and now this?! Tell me now!'' Arthur demanded, "What are you talking about?" Merlin asked trying to seem calm "Like I said earlier, I'm fine.''

"Bullshit! We both know thats not true! Now are you going to tell me whats wrong or not?!'' Arthur yelled again getting more and more frustrated.

"Fine! You want to know the truth?!" Merlin yelled back finally snapping,

"I can't believe no one cares that Lancelot died!''

"Oh is that what this is all about?'' Arthur said patronizingly "YES! Thats wat this is all about! I can't believe that everyone is so wrapped up in themselves that they don't even care that he's dead! That he's dead and its all my fault" Merlin whispered the last part just under his breath as another tear slipped down his check. "Merlin, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. No man is worth your tears." Arthur said gently putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin couldn't take it anymore. He was going to say what he felt and damn the consequences. Merlin yanked away from Arthur fury burning in his eyes, "Don't say that, don't you dare say that. you have no right! You have no right to say that to me now and you had no right to say that to me then!" Arthur was shocked, Merlin had never yelled at him before, he had never seen him this angry, "Why is that man worth your tears then Merlin?! You barely knew him!" Arthur yelled at Merlin very confused and slightly hurt. "I may have barely knew him but he was my father! he was my father and you took my mourning away from me! you didn't even let me cry for him!" Merlin was far past rational thinking "I didn't say anything. But I will not let you take away my mourning for my friend and colleague that I've known for many years. And you will not take that away from me, not again. Arthur was shocked, he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. What had he done? "Sire! Bandits!" Sir Leon shouted as he ran towards them, the rest of the knights not far behind as huge men in black that seemed to come out of nowhere chased them with swords and clubs The last thing Arthur remembered was Merlin's voice shouting "Watch out!" and then a heavy clunk on the back of his head.

**Well that turned out way sadder then I intended. Sorry about that. If you like please leave me a review! Thanks for reading! :)**

_**GaaraLove4-Ever**_


End file.
